Carta de navidad
by EsquizoAkaio
Summary: -Mocoso, ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?- pregunto el mayor con un peluche en su mano, haciendo reír al menor Riren/One shot


**Esta es la primera historia que publico en este sitio, agradecería mucho que me dieran su opinión.**

**Disclameir: Los personajes le pertenecen al gran Isayama **

Eran raras, prácticamente contadas las ocasiones en las que el hacia algo asi, no es que fuera egoísta, pero tampoco es que cayera en lo banal de hacer algo únicamente para luego colocarse una insignia en el pecho con eso. No, fue simplemente algo que "se dio", por asi decirlo.

Se encontraba en su despacho pensando en lo consumista de esas fechas cuando escucho por primera vez de la propuesta. Tenia que ser sincero, en un principio no le intereso para nada lo referente a aquel proyecto. Para el solo era un método de hacer gastar más a las personas a traves de historias triste, o "corta venas" que se encargaban de tocarla fibra sensibles para tapar ademas lo que iba mal en el país y de paso, hacerles sentir como unos santos, todo televisado. Inclusive pensó en apagar el televisor del comedor para deshacerse de algo del bullicio de este cuando la voz de Erwin le había hecho detenerse  
-¿Eso no es cerca de donde tu vives?- le había preguntado  
-¿Mh?-  
-La dirección de la carta que acaba de sacar- entonces se dio cuenta de que Erwin miraba intensamente aquel infernal objeto, eso fue lo que le hizo desechar la idea de apagarla y prestarle atención para entender de que demonios hablaba el "anciano cejon"  
En la televisión se veía a la periodista comenzar a leer una supuesta carta que a Levi se le hacia más un pedazo de papel roñoso y maltratado que eso  
"Querido Santa: Sé que no fui el mejor niño del año, y si le rompí la nariz a ese niño feo parecido a un caballo, conste que se lo busco. Pero mi hermana y Armin quieren comer en Navidad y tienen un buen boletín de notas, solo quiero una cena para navidad.  
Pegado a la carta van las notas de Armin, las mías son igual de buenas solo están al revés.  
PD: perdón si están pegadas con chicle, no tenia pegamento  
PD2: se que no pedí nada más pero solo si se puede quiero el nuevo peluche de titán de esa serie que vi en la televisión de una tienda hace tiempo  
Atte: Eren Jeager"  
Entonces nuevamente la locutora del programa comenzó a decir una sarta de cosas agridulces que no se le hicieron importantes  
-¿Planeas hacer algo?- Erwin insistió  
-Con respecto a qué-  
-A la carta- Estaba seguro de que Erwin conocía la respuesta, su perspicacia era casi tan grande como sus cejas y le conocía bien, No le había respondido nada por lo que la conversación termino en un "Estaremos en tú casa a las 8 de la tarde, por favor abre la puerta esta vez"  
Erwin había visto el leve brillo en los ojos de Levi al escuchar aquello "Apuesto a que te recordó de donde viniste, ¿No?"

La casa Jeager se encontraba un poco desolada, ya casi iban a ser las doce y los tres niños se encontraban reunidos alrededor de un árbol de navidad que en su tiempo había sido hermoso pero ahora se veía decadente y lúgubre con la empobrecida decoración  
-Espero que Santa me traiga ese libro que pedí- susurro en medio de un bostezo un pequeño niño rubio de ojos cielo- Mi abuelo dijo que no era importante recibir algo pero me gustaría...  
-Sacaré uno de ese lugar cerca de la escuela si no lo hace.  
-Eren, eso es robar- replicó el rubio, aunque con una leve sonrisa, hasta se sentía culpable con la idea de que Eren recibiera carbón solo por defenderlo  
Al otro lado del moreno, una chiquilla asiática pensaba en más de un insulto para "el hombre gordo", cada Navidad, desde que tenia memoria, su hermano y su amigo se ponían tristes al no recibir nada. No era la gran cosa para ella, pero ellos se esforzaban durante el año para ser bueno niños. Incluso Eren hizo más de una penitencia para pagar las peleas que tenían con el resto y poner su nombre en la lista blanca de aquel hombre.  
"Un hombre de edad que te mira todo el año y luego te da algo solo una noche no se oye como algo muy normal" le había dicho una vez a su hermano, y este en consecuencia la había ignorado por una semana completa.  
Si, la navidad para ellos era importante.  
-Quizás si nos falta algo- Sugirió Armin, dando un suspiro y consiguiendo la atención de Eren- Ya sabes, quizás hay que atraerlo con galletas y leche-  
-¿Galletas y leches?- preguntaron extrañados Eren y Mikasa  
-Armin, no es como si fuera un ratón o algo por el estilo, no vamos a atraparlo- entonces tres golpes hicieron sonar la puerta principal de la casa  
-Quizás toca la puerta porque no tenemos chimenea- mascullo Eren dirigiéndose hacia esta  
-Lo dudo Eren, debe ser mamá o el abuelo de Armin..., es raro que se demoren tanto en comprar-  
Mikasa no creía en el hombre barbudo, y eso era obvio para los otros dos  
Armin suspiro cansado y siguió pensando en el "plan perfecto" para atrae a Santa hasta que escuchó el grito de su amigo  
-Chicos- grito Eren- ¡Vengan!, llego mi mamá y trajo un elfo con ella...- entonces pareció dudar un segundo para luego reír un poco- o mejor no porque tiene cara de asesino-  
Al rededor se lleno de movimiento ya que el "elfo" no venia solo, venia con sus amigos, quienes traían consigo un mantel rojo y comida, tanta como para alimentar un ejército. También resulto que el elfo en realidad no era elfo (claro esta)  
-Me llamo Rivaille, mocoso- se presentó con Eren enseñándole su carta- y recibí tú carta quizá santa quería que yo la recib...- el niño ni siquiera le dejo terminar ya que prácticamente salto a los brazos del mayor con una que otra lágrima en sus ojos, dejándole completamente sorprendido y sin saber que hacer más que darle un leve abrazo de vuelta y luego apartarlo levemente  
-Gracias- susurro este mirando al piso, intentando que el otro no le viera llorando  
"Los hombrecitos no lloran, Eren" se recordó asi mismo  
-...También- continuo el mayor- tengo esto- dijo buscando en su bolsillo el objeto, emocionando aún mas al menor, para luego escuchar su risa completamente estruendosa al ver lo que era- No vuelvas a hacer esa asquerosidad de pegar algo con chicle.  
-Pegare todos mis trabajos con esto- prometio Eren con la barra de pegamento muy (valga la redundancia) pegado a su pecho  
-Oi- Erwin apareció por detrás de Rivaille con una leve sonrisa y un pequeño niño rubio pegado a sus talones completamente sorprendido por su altura- ¿No falta algo?-  
El mayor bufo  
-Se lo iba a entregar al final, Cejotas.- gruño, para luego caminar hacia una chica castaña, quien le entregó una caja.  
Todo bajo la atenta mirada del moreno.  
-Pediste un juguete bastante feo, pero- le entregó la caja- feliz Navidad, Eren Jeager.  
En la caja,los ojos de un pequeño titán de felpa lo miraban.  
Los ojos de Eren parecían ser demasiado para sus cuencas mirando la caja, su cerebro comenzó a sentir amnesia ya que olvido cada decepción de los años anteriores  
-¿¡Tambien te gusta esa serie?!- grito una de las amigas del elfo, cuyos ojos parecían brillar detrás de sus lentes, esta se acercó casi corriendo a Eren, y importándole un bledo las formalidades le tomo en sus brazos para luego tomar su mano derecha- Tú y yo seremos grandes amigos- murmuró, para luego comenzar a picar al "elfo"- Supondré que me compraste uno de esos, enano-  
-Suéñalo, cuatro ojos de mierda- respondió este dedicándole una mirada asesina por el apodo  
-¿¡Eh!?, pero Levi, yo te compre la figura de Mr. Musculo,¡ lo normal es que me des algo a cambio!, anda, yo se que el tipo te pone...  
Para antes de que terminara la frase ya tenía la mano de Erwin sobre su boca

Años más tarde, un grupo más crecido y en condiciones mucho menos precarias se reunían alrededor de un árbol muchos más gordo, con exceso de decorado.  
-Enserio me alegra que a ese niño le gustara su bicicleta- murmuró un cansado Eren de ya 21 años dejándose caer sobre el sofá junto a su pareja  
-Tsk, hubiera sido un malagradecido si no- a su lado un Rivaille de 33 años se acomodo mejor cruzando sus piernas  
-Levi- le reprimió Eren dándole una sonrisa  
Cada año después de esa navidad, apenas los correos anunciaban la hora de "cartas para Santa", una propuesta por parte de el servicio de correo para dar a quienes lo necesitaban, Rivaille Ackerman con o sin compañía se dirigía hacia el edificio, cada año rebuscaba y movía las cartas buscando una en especifico, de alguien en especifico, cada año llegaba a la casa Jeager con la excusa de que la saco al azar llevando bajo su brazo lo que el mocoso pedia, hasta que finalmente un Eren de 15 años le pidió que dejara de hacerlo, obteniendo a cambio el numero de teléfono del mayor.  
-Esa navidad recibí el mejor regalo de mi vida- susurro este al oído de Levi, lejos de la fujoshi mirada de Hanji  
-¿Solo por un peluche?, Tsk, si que eres un mocoso-  
-Nop, el peluche fue lindo pero- el menor lamio un poco su oído- ese dia te conocí-  
-Idiota- respondió con labios temblorosos pues una sonrisa quería aparecer  
Años después, siguieron con la tradición, pues eso fue lo que principalmente los unió.


End file.
